Programmable devices—such as internet of things (IoT) devices, mobile computing devices, and cloud computing devices—can make up a computer network of interconnected programmable devices (hereinafter “a computer network”). In such a network, each programmable device includes one or more computer programs (e.g., software, firmware, etc.) for performing its operations and functionalities. Furthermore, each device's computer program(s) may be updated to bring such a device up to date, fix problems affecting the device, and/or improve the device's characteristics.
In some scenarios, an update to a device in a computer network can have a negative impact on at least one of the devices in a computer network. For example, a major version upgrade performed on devices in a computer network can disable one or more of the devices in the computer network, which can in turn cause a negative impact on the availability of devices in the computer network. Consequently, some updates may add risks to the operational integrity of a computer network.
The problem described above is compounded in computer networks because such networks rely on centralized communication models, otherwise known as the server/client model. The servers used in the server/client model are potential bottlenecks and failure points that can disrupt the functioning of an entire computer network. Additionally, these servers are vulnerable to security compromises (e.g., man-in-the-middle attacks, etc.) because all data associated with the multiple devices of a computer network must pass through the servers.
Another challenge facing computer networks is the need for interoperability across a highly heterogeneous group of devices that are serviced by many vendors. In at least one scenario, a data modeling system (DMS) is used to achieve interoperability. Defects (e.g., bugs, etc.) in the DMS or the abstracted data may cause failures in one or more devices of the computer network.
The problem described above is further compounded when a computer network includes one or more “orphaned devices.” As used herein, an “orphaned device” and its variations refer to a programmable device whose computer programs are no longer supported by its original developers but by third (3rd) party updating services. It may be difficult to update orphaned devices in a computer network comprised of a highly heterogeneous group of devices. This is because the 3rd party updating services may lack access to a DMS that can enable such updates.